


Как же давно это было...

by Sapiens_Trot



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Kink, M/M, Out of Character, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:03:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7930477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapiens_Trot/pseuds/Sapiens_Trot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ненавижу его! Как же я ненавижу этого вечно пьяного придурка, что так легко захватил власть надо мной! Он просто пришел – и все, я ничего не сумел ему сделать, он прошел сквозь мои границы и обустроился, как у себя дома! Теперь его конунг сидит на моем троне а я… А я вынужден влачить жалкое существование, строя планы мести и клянясь себе, что больше никогда такого не произойдет! Я стану большим и сильным, гораздо больше него – и вот тогда я отомщу!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как же давно это было...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Koi Suru-Akuma](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Koi+Suru-Akuma).



> Примечания автора:  
> исторической ценности фик не имеет, так как я в истории профан - здесь есть то, что нашел в Википедии. Дания старше Англии.

Ненавижу его! Как же я ненавижу этого вечно пьяного придурка, что так легко захватил власть надо мной! Он просто пришел – и все, я ничего не сумел ему сделать, он прошел сквозь мои границы и обустроился, как у себя дома! Теперь его конунг сидит на моем троне, а я… А я вынужден влачить жалкое существование, строя планы мести и клянясь себе, что больше никогда такого не произойдет! Я стану большим и сильным, гораздо больше него – и вот тогда я отомщу!

 

Хенрик пришел домой как всегда поздно, но в хорошем настроении – переговоры с конунгом прошли хорошо, и, кажется, они останутся в этой небольшой, но такой богатой стране еще очень надолго. Парень зловеще усмехнулся. Государство, надо же. Когда он впервые увидел этого мальчишку, то и подумать не мог, что все это великолепие принадлежит ему.

Англия. Прорваться к нему и сесть на английский трон оказалось проще простого, Дания даже не напрягался особо. Все же прекрасная страна – густые леса, реки, полные рыбы и вполне подходящие для его кораблей, земля, в которой скрывалось еще много сокровищ – и взъерошенный мальчишка со злым взглядом зеленых глаз. Он так мило сопротивлялся и орал, что на его троне никогда не будет сидеть датчанин… Хансен даже улыбнулся при воспоминаниях. Дом у Англии оказался небольшим, но вполне себе уютным – теперь ему было куда завалиться после очередной попойки. А мальчик был вполне себе послушен – после небольшого воспитательного процесса, проведенного Данией. Страну ведь трудно убить – вот он и воспользовался этим чудесным свойством.

Датчанин даже зажмурился, когда вспомнил следы от тяжелого кнута на узкой мальчишеской спине. Перед глазами соблазнительно мелькнули образы, как еще можно использовать негодного мальчишку, а в паху появилось знакомое тянущее ощущение, подогреваемое алкоголем, и Хенрик загрохотал кулаком по столу, привлекая внимание:

\- Эй, паршивец, вставай! Слышишь? Вставай, или хуже будет!

В углу дома зашевелилась какая-то тень. Из-под кучи шкур выполз Англия, который до того тихо и мирно спал, впрочем, даже во сне не переставая надеяться, что Дания упал спьяну и свернул себе шею.

Узкие запястья мальчика украшали грубые заклепанные браслеты с ушками для цепей, на шее был такой же ошейник, натирающий тонкую кожу до кровавых ссадин. Дания никогда не церемонился с проигравшими.

Из одежды на мальчике были лишь штаны из грубой некрашеной ткани и легкая, разорванная рубаха. Англия смотрел зло, понимая, что не зря его вызвал ненавистный датчанин. Еще и месяца не прошло с тех пор, как его земли захватил чужак, а Артур уже отчаянно искал способы освобождения.

Но, увы – пока что его два раза ловили на побеге. Первый раз Хенрик оказался неожиданно добрым – и ему просто ограничили порции еды, явно надеясь, что от голода он ослабнет и перестанет сопротивляться. Как бы не так!

Но вот за попытку второго побега… Мальчишка против воли скривился и повел лопатками. Вся спина все еще зудела, подживая, и радости это, естественно, не приносило.

\- Иди сюда! – Дания прищурился, в неверном свете очага пытаясь рассмотреть мальчишку, потом выругался. - Хоть бы умылся, а то как черт чумазый!

Неожиданно при взгляде на эту грязную мордочку возбуждение резко прошло, словно и не было его. Англия независимо прищурился:

\- С каких это пор ты беспокоишься о моей чистоте? Вот нагрей воды – тогда и умоюсь!

Сказать по правде, ему самому было не так уж и удобно ходить таким – помыться хотелось отчаянно, но делать это при Хенрике он не собирался! К тому же чертов датчанин не далее, как сегодня утром заставил его чистить камин, словно Артур был обычным слугой!

Парень нехорошо прищурился на мальчишку, покачал головой и, прихватив с собой небольшой топорик, вышел наружу. Неужто за дровами пошел? Артур уже было расслабился, но зря.

Вернувшись, Дания с ухмылкой схватил мальчишку и выволок его на улицу. Все тело мгновенно обожгло диким холодом, и сразу захотелось вернуться в теплый дом – но безжалостный Хенрик, легко удерживая на весу тощее тельце, доволок его до озера и быстро швырнул в воду, проломив тонкий ледок. Зря топор брал – зима еще не вступила в свои права, и лед не схватился хорошо.

Англия заорал от обжигающей боли, что волнами расходилась по его телу – холода он не чувствовал, нет, это скорее было похоже на ожог. Но тут твердая рука надавила ему на макушку, погружая полностью, и мальчишка, кажется, потерял сознание от шока.

Очнулся он от дикого холода, что заставлял все его тело дрожать, словно в жесточайшей лихорадке. Сейчас он лежал, небрежно сброшенный на шкуры возле очага, и задыхался, хватая воздух потрескавшимися губами. Снова и снова перед глазами вставал кошмар ледяной черной воды, где его топят – и это заставляло его дрожать еще сильнее, в поисках тепла заворачиваясь в шкуры.

Заметив движение, Хансен ухмыльнулся и с нескрываемым удовольствием сообщил:

\- Ну ты и хлюпик. Мои парни хоть купаться в такой воде могут, а ты сознание потерял, как девчонка. Может, ты и есть девка? – он прищурился, наблюдая за безуспешными пытками Англии согреться. Тот никак не отреагировал на оскорбление, и датчанин даже немного обиделся. Действительно, хлипкий какой. Только раз в прохладную водичку окунул – и нате ж! – он вздохнул и присел около мальчишки, протягивая ему бутылку. Пойло в ней было забористое, мертвого на ноги могло поднять, не то, что просто согреть:

\- На вот, хлебни. Теплее станет, да и давно бы уже пора приучать тебя к нормальному бухлу. Тебе сколько уже лет?

\- Много, – буркнул Англия, отчаянно стараясь не стучать зубами об горлышко. Первый глоток, казалось, обжег горло, второй пошел уже легче. Дания, видя, как быстро малец приспособился греться, заволновался и с воплями отобрал бутылку у начинающего алкоголика. Зато немного согревшийся Англия почти мгновенно заснул. Дания хмыкнул и убрал у него со лба несколько уже подсохших прядок волос. Вымытый мальчишка оказался смазливым, как девка, вот только его брови… Да и волосы неожиданно оказались светлыми, как у самого Дании. Без сомнений, он быстро приучит малыша слушаться!

Потянулись дни их совместной жизни. Негодный мальчишка дерзил, не слушался и постоянно портил Дании жизнь. Убежать он не мог – не было ни теплой одежды, ни припасов, да и датчанин нашел бы его, поэтому Англия принял единственно верное, по его мнению, решение – попросту прогнать Хенрика. 

После очередной проказы Дания не выдержал – мальчишка ухитрился ночью выволочь его секиру во двор и полил водой. Естественно, она вмерзла в лед уже к утру и не доставалась никак – Англия не пожалел нескольких ведер. И хотя была еще только поздняя осень, лед прихватил оружие хорошо, не исключено даже, что может появиться ржавчина!

Хансен злобно посмотрел на Англию, с трудом отловленного в углу дома. И ведь даже не побоялся босой и почти неодетый побегать по улице! 

Тяжелый вздох.

\- Мне тебя опять в прорубь запихнуть? Думаю, мой конунг сильно обрадуется, когда я покажу ему ледышку в форме тебя.

\- Я тебя не боюсь! – парнишка стискивал кулаки, и Дания вдруг поймал себя на странной мысли, что даже не знает его имени. Да и зачем оно ему сдалось?

\- А следовало бы, – он неуловимо-быстрым движением оказывается возле мальца, сжимая его шею. Англия смотрит на него расширенными от страха глазами, беспомощно царапая пальцами руку Хансена. – Я могу убить тебя, изуродовать и покалечить, - тихий, угрожающий шепот. – И мне за это ничего не будет. Подумаешь, какой-то пацан пропадет. Ты даже не вырос настолько, чтобы защитить свои земли – потому я и забрал их себе, понятно? Ты мой, и я могу сделать все, что захочу.

Мальчишка упрямо мотает головой – даже задыхаясь, он стоит на своем.

\- Англия… всегда была и будет свободной! – он морщится, когда Дания в порыве ярости сжимает его шею так сильно, что от боли и недостатка воздуха темнеет в глазах.

\- Ты мне тут еще повозникай, щенок! – он мог бы убить его, действительно. Но пока что он просто отшвырнул мальчишку подальше от себя. Тот неслабо шваркнулся об стену и сполз на пол, явно потеряв сознание. Дания презрительно сплюнул на пол. Нет, ну что за слабак? Но секиру доставать надо – поэтому Англия, несколькими ударами приведенный в чувство, был привязан прочной веревкой к ошейнику. Дания неспешно потягивал эль из большой кружки и наблюдал за тем, как практически синий от холода мальчишка ковыряет лед. Так будет со всеми, кто пойдет против его воли!

Конечно же, Англия не справился и, замерзнув до практически невменяемого состояния, был отправлен в дом. Хенрик вздохнул и, взяв небольшой топорик, размахнулся. С первым же ударом откололся большой осколок льда. Он довольно хмыкнул и продолжил. Дело продвигалось ровно до тех пор, пока топор не соскользнул и чуть не попал ему по ноге. Датчанин смачно выругался и услышал тихое хихиканье.

Артур выглядывал из дверей дома и сосредоточенно махал небольшим прутиком, страшно похожий в этот момент на сумасшедшего.

\- Ты что это делаешь, а? – Хансена все еще потряхивало после того, как он едва не отрубил себе ногу.

\- Ты умрешь. Не сейчас, так потом, – невозмутимо сообщил Англия и мигом бросился в дом, убегая от погони – но куда там! Злой, как морской дьявол, Дания был куда быстрее.

Он быстрым прыжком догнал мальчишку и вжал его в стену. Англия, ударившись затылком, прикрыл глаза, переживая краткое головокружение. Этих мгновений Дании хватило, чтобы скрутить мальца. 

\- Это ты что сейчас делал? – почему-то вспомнились мелодичные суровые напевы Норвегии, когда, подчиняясь его воле, природа изменялась. Хансен не слишком верил в магию, но он собственными глазами видел это! И сейчас, как бы не хотелось верить, что топор соскользнул сам, поведение мальчишки давало ему повод задуматься, что все это случилось не просто так.

\- Я колдовал, чтобы ты, наконец, ушел, и страна вновь стала моей! – мальчишка слишком дерзок, вероятно, не усвоил предыдущий урок. Хенрик, одной рукой без труда удерживая дергающееся тело, второй снимает ремень. Тяжелая пряжка провисает, оттягивая руку, и на секунду мелькает страх – выдержит ли? Один взгляд на Англию, и Дания, досадливо покачав головой, берет пряжку в руку, меняя ее на широкий кожаный конец.

Потом морщится, сообразив, что нечем закрепить мальчишку во время наказания, и тащит его к кушетке. Там очень кстати приходятся браслеты Англии – и Хенрик привязывает яростно извивающегося мальчишку, а потом наносит первый удар.

Рубашка, и так изодранная на спине, долго не живет – сейчас на мальчишке лишь клочья, что быстро напитываются кровью и прилипают к ранам. Хансен не жалеет его – и бьет в полную силу. Англия сначала кричит, а потом на крики сил уже не остается.

Когда Дания отвязывает мальца, на том живого места нет – вся спина синяя, просто аж в чёрный, кое-где кожа сорвана особенно сильными ударами. Англия не дышит – хрипит, но подняться не пытается, как и шевелиться.

Так время проходит до вечера – Англия в полузабытье пытается срастить свои раны, а Дания меланхолично пьет, поглядывая на распростертое тело. Строптив, да. Но сила духа есть – а тело можно приучить к строгости. Такого бы бойца да к нему в команду!

Сказать по правде, Хенрик скучает. Скучает по бескрайнему морскому простору, где свинцово-серое небо смыкается с такого же цвета водой, и горизонта не видно. Всегда есть, куда плыть и открывать новые места.

Темнело. Дания уже было хотел сходить в ближайшую деревеньку – дом Англии стоял на отшибе, минутах в пятнадцати ходьбы от нее – и найти себе бабу, когда в воздухе поплыл звон. Густой и до странности прозрачный, он пробирал до костей, и не было шанса его не услышать.

Англия услышал. Худой, избитый мальчишка с трудом поднялся, пошатываясь. Запекшиеся губы шептали что-то, глаза невидяще смотрели на дверь. Он двинулся, явно собираясь выйти на улицу, но Дания, у которого уже практически волосы шевелились на голове от страха, перехватил его за талию, не отпуская.

\- Ты куда?

\- Пусти, – прошептал Артур, всей душой и телом желая очутиться там, где сейчас этот колокол. – Пусти, мне нужно идти.

\- Куда ты пойдешь? И вообще, что творится? – Дания решительно ничего не понимал. Изумрудные глаза, сейчас выглядящие как никогда ясно, посмотрели в его собственные, буквально заворожив.

\- Ты должен знать о Зимовом. Сейчас пришло его время.

Зимовой? Зимних дел мастер? Данию мороз продрал по коже, едва он понял, о чем говорит Англия. Сегодня наступит зима, но как ее встречают здесь? Сам он никогда с Зимовым не встречался, хотя Кетиль и рассказывал о нем, но Хенрик считал это сказками!

\- Хорошо, – мальчишка и сам выглядел заколдованным. Хенрик, все же сомневаясь, набросил ему на плечи свой плащ – но тот слетел с Англии, едва тот только двинулся. Мальчишка решительно распахнул дверь и шагнул на улицу. Дания подхватил плащ и выбежал за ним. Особый вкус ночного зимнего воздуха – да, зима действительно вступала в свои права, и трескучий мороз заставлял Хенрика кутаться в теплые меха.

Англия же, словно не замечая ничего вокруг, уверенно шел на небольшую полянку меж заснеженных дубов. Рубашка болталась на нем окровавленными лохмотьями, обуви не было – и цепкие мальчишечьи ноги ступали по хрустящему от собственной свежести снегу.

Темнеющий лес выглядел… странно. Сколько раз Дания бывал здесь, но еще никогда лес не был страшен, словно вышел из злых сказок. Пару раз ему казалось, что он слышал хрустальный перезвон, детский смех, но он списал это все на пьяные видения.

Артура уже ждали. Четверо мужчин, одетых в черное, – и Хенрик вроде бы узнал в них парней из деревни. Один из них протянул Англии черную рубашку, и мальчишка безропотно натянул ее поверх своей. Из леса выступил пятый мужчина – и на сей раз в нем ощущалось отличие от уже собравшихся. Дания ощутил ледяной взгляд, скользнувший по нему, и против свой воли спрятался за дерево, чья свисающая снежная ветка очень удачно оказалась за ним.

Странный это был танец – без музыки, танцоры сами отбивали такт, правда, напротив последнего появившегося было оставлено пустое место. Они кружились в танце, молчаливые и практически незаметные на фоне ночного леса в своих черных одеяниях, когда вдруг возле них появился светлячок, потом еще несколько…

Хенрик изумленно протер глаза – не могло зимой быть светляков – но все же они кружились над танцующими, создавая странное призрачное освещение. А потом в круг впорхнула женщина, яркая и знойная, как летняя бабочка – и заняла пустующее место, словно принеся радость и веселье в этот зимний лес.

Дания не заметил момент, когда танец закончился – лишь увидел, как мужчина в черном галантно поцеловал руку женщине, и они истаяли в остром до прозрачности воздухе рассвета. Танцоры-люди исчезли еще раньше, а Англия просто осел на землю – весь снег с полянки они станцевали еще раньше. Возле него вяли от холода цветы там, где стояла женщина. Дания сорвался с места, сдирая с себя теплый плащ – он порядочно замерз, стоя на месте всю ночь, но Англии пришлось хуже. От такого и страна умереть может.

Англия блаженно опустился на землю, разглядывая небольшой ирис, что просто на глазах загибался от холода. Зимовому в этом году не терпится вступить в свои владения, и он губит даже цветы госпожи Лето. Разгоряченную голову приятно облизывал мороз, придавая странную ясность мыслям. Рубашка на спине пропиталась кровью и примерзла, сбитые ноги гудели от танца. Но Темный Моррис в этом году удался на славу!

Раньше это не было так сложно – но он никогда себя так плохо и не чувствовал при встрече Зимового. Он махнул рукой, прогоняя небольшого лесного тролля, что, разбуженный танцем, пришел посмотреть и сейчас, волнуясь и поскрипывая, ходил вокруг Артура. Сейчас ему хотелось просто спать…

Его грубо отодрали от земли и влепили несколько пощечин. Артур никак не отреагировал – было слишком тяжело открыть глаза, и он уже не почувствовал, как Дания мигом понесся в дом. Если Англия умрет, босс того по головке не погладит.

Пробуждение было мучительным – все тело мелко покалывало, спина страшно зудела и болела. Надсадно скребло в горле. И еще он был голым. Неожиданное открытие совсем не порадовало, как и нахождение в преступной близости смачно храпящего тела. Дания тоже был обнажен, и Артура мороз по коже продрал, при одной только мысли, что этот нехристь мог с ним сделать.

\- Просыпайся, сволочь! – он вдарил Дании по ребрам. Тот ругнулся и вытащил из-под подушки нож. Сонный и взъерошенный, он выглядел вполне мило и невинно, но Артура волновал один важный вопрос. - Ты чего тут голый спишь?

Мальчишка оправился на чудо быстро – а ведь Дания уже почти поверил, что малый не жилец. Пришлось раздеть его и быстро растирать алкоголем – сердце датчанина плакало кровавыми слезами при таком транжирстве драгоценной жидкости, но что поделаешь… Потом Англия все дрожал, даже накрытый всеми одеялами, что нашлись в доме, и тогда Дания вспомнил старый рыбацкий метод – и, раздевшись, залез к нему сам, да так и заснули в обнимку, проспав почти сутки – один, восстанавливаясь, второй – с перепоя.

\- Натянул тебя по самые уши! – огрызнулся Хенрик, которому еще хотелось поспать, но упорные тычки по ребрам не давали этого сделать. На большее Артур был пока не способен. Мальчишка ахнул и залился краской.

\- Серьезно? – он не верил, нет-нет, этого просто не может быть, этот мерзавец не стал бы так грешить и бесчестить его! Или стал бы? Он уже долго время жил с Данией, чтобы понять, что этот – может.

\- Да! – датчанину хотелось спать. А еще – выпить, но увы – последние капли жидкой жизни он потратил на эту неблагодарную свинью, что сейчас пытается… Пытается не зареветь?

\- Господи, понятно, почему я тебя с девкой ночью перепутал! Вчера пищал, сегодня ревешь, - широкая ладонь скользнула по бедру Англии в откровенной ласке. Мальчишка дернулся, как от удара и слетел с кровати. – Крошка, тебя, случаем, не Анна зовут? – Дания издевательски ухмылялся. 

\- Я Артур, тупая ты скотина! – на ресницах мальчишки уже дрожали первые слезинки, и он изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не заплакать.

\- Я буду называть тебя Анной. Мужчины не плачут, – датчанин захохотал, довольный шуткой и встал, начиная одеваться и ощущая на себе ненавидящий взгляд Артура. Нужно сходить к конунгу и запастись алкоголем – и Хенрик выбрал сначала второе.

Принеся на себе бутылок, сколько смог, он довольно обозрел их количество. Должно хватить на неделю, не меньше! Но конунг ждал, и парень был вынужден уйти, напрочь игнорируя Артура, что забился в угол кровати.

Вечером Хенрик возвращался не в самом радужном настроении. И как смеет этот ничтожный человечишка отчитывать его? Подумаешь, Англия чуть не умер? Мальчишка сам виноват и вообще, откуда босс узнал об этом? В общем, приказ был предельно ясен – мальчишку не трогать, он нужен им живым.

Артур и не помрет – если не помер после вчерашнего. Но если честно, он теперь наводил страх на Данию. Эта его непонятная магия… Сам Хенрик бы так не сумел босиком по снегу, до самого утра. Хоть он и участвовал в состязаниях ста полотнищ и выигрывал, но все же… мальчишка наводил страх на него. Странный он. Это точно.

Но, когда Дания вошел в дом, предвкушая хорошую пьянку, страх мгновенно испарился, освободив место для негодования и гнева. Несколько секунд датчанин расширенными от изумления глазами наблюдал, как мальчишка нагло – просто до невозможности нагло – выливает в ярко горящий от подобной подпитки камин ЕГО спиртное! Пустые бутылки горой валялись в углу, а сам Артур был подозрительно раскрасневшимся – и, похоже, что не только от огня. Видимо, уже успел приложиться к бутылке. Оцепенение прошло, и датчанин ринулся на мальчишку с намерением убить, растерзать на месте паршивца! Ярость туманила глаза, и все приказы ничтожного человека, его хозяина, были мгновенно забыты. Артур лишь пьяно икнул и засмеялся, когда его шею стиснули сильные руки, не допуская воздух. Мгновенно сорвавшаяся в воздух табуретка огрела датчанина по голове, заставив разжать мертвую хватку. Мальчишка откровенно смеялся над ним!

Артур сжал початую бутылку в руке, чувствуя странное успокоение в холодной шершавости глины в ладони. И еще она прекрасно заменяла волшебную палочку! Он горько засмеялся, наблюдая за тем, как свирепо рычащий датчанин пытается пробиться к нему сквозь все предметы, поднявшиеся в воздух. Теперь он не проиграет ему! Артур усмехнулся и отпил еще. А эта штука довольно неплоха, хоть и в голове кружится, но во всем теле появилась легкость, и, кажется, он мог бы взлететь просто так, не напрягаясь. Но как же горько ему было с утра, когда Дания вот так просто, походя, заявил, что… что… Англия всхлипнул и зажмурился, потеряв контроль над магией – и Дания, выругавшись от тяжелого бочонка, что задел его по плечу, падая, в два прыжка оказался возле мальчишки, сжимая его руки.

\- Ты что творишь, паршивец?

\- Ты изнасилооовал меня! – всхлипнул Артур, – Ты забрал мои земли и мою честь… 

Так весь сыр-бор из-за этого, и Англия просто истерил? Дания вздохнул. Ярость вдруг исчезла, сменившись пониманием. У него была похожая реакция, когда Швеция подшутил над ним подобным образом. Правда, он не ревел, как девчонка, но еще долго наслаждался синяком на морде бывшего лучшего друга. Ну, вот и Англия пытался так отомстить ему.

Дания забрал бутылку из рук Англии и хлебнул сам. Мальчишка сидел, затихнув, и просто дрожал, не в силах пережить свой позор, потом протянул руку, но Хенрик бутылку не отдал.

\- Тебе уже хватит пить, – заявил он и несколькими богатырскими глотками осушил бутылку, косясь на стол. Все Англия вылить не успел, на сегодня хватит, а дальше Хансен не загадывал.

\- Не хватит! Я хочу умереть…

Артур поднялся и побрел к столу. Датчанин ухмыльнулся. От выпивки еще никто не умирал, и этот не подохнет. Но настрой мальчишки ему не нравился. Дания хлебнул еще и великодушно заявил:

\- Да ладно, я тебя и пальцем не тронул. Ты для меня слишком тощий…

И едва успел увернуться от следующей бутылки, летящей ему в голову.

\- Сдурел? – он вскочил на ноги, потому что этот гад его уже достал. Разбазаривать таким трудом добытое бухло? Англия совсем страх потерял.

Но мальчишка, казалось, ожил – глаза вновь сверкали боевым духом, и он был намерен отмстить за злую шутку.

\- Я убью тебя, тварь! – орал нетрезвый Англия, явно впав в буйство. Дания двинулся к нему, пока Артур не догадался вновь использовать магию. В гневе мальчишка был вполне так ничего – соблазнительный и даже чуточку опасный. А еще Дания хотел его… Хотел засадить этой наглой стране, что так часто выводила его из себя, чтобы Артур только попискивал от кайфа, как девчонка. 

Поэтому он ловко подобрался к мальчишке и сгреб его, целуя эти губы, проклинающие его. Англия заткнулся мгновенно, но лишь для того, чтобы сжать зубы, и мстительно ухмыльнулся, когда датчанин с тихим криком отпрянул, облизываясь и хищно ухмыляясь.

\- Ах, ты вот так? – это обещало быть забавным. Ну да, ему не впервой укрощать строптивых пленников! – Значит, нравится по-плохому?

\- Мне вообще никак не нравится, - возразил Англия. - И вообще, это неправильно. Мы же оба мужчины!

Дания посмотрел на «мужчину», который безуспешно пытался открыть бутылку, но силы не хватало. Ну… Не дорос он еще до мужчины... Как не посмотри, но Англия выглядел, по человеческим меркам, примерно на четырнадцать-пятнадцать зим, не больше.

Ну, хотя сам Дания уже в это время начинал активно разбойничать и присваивать себе чужие земли, так что Артур все равно хлюпик. Но, со временем, возможно, из него вырастет отличная страна.

\- Ты просто не знаешь, как это делается, – он облизал губы, предвкушая развлечение. – Знаешь, это весьма приятно. Ты будешь таким тесным, будешь так сжимать меня и отчаянно стонать…

Покрасневший Артур нахмурился и попытался ударить датчанина. Тот легко увернулся и оказался за спиной у мальчишки, обхватывая его за неширокие плечи одной рукой, а второй откровенно накрывая его пах. Артур тихо застонал и испуганно замер, закрыв себе рот руками. Это он издал этот распутный звук? Нет, не может быть! Но широкая ладонь так сладко потирала его сквозь грубую ткань брюк, что Артур сдался еще раньше, чем хотя бы подумал об сопротивлении. Это было намного лучше, чем собственная рука, а кроме него самого к Англии раньше никто так не прикасался…

Дания довольно хмыкнул в покрасневшее от стеснения ушко. Надо же, как быстро у мелкого встал. Небось знал только свою же руку, да и то вряд ли. Сам Хенрик предпочитал девчонок, но и парнями не пренебрегал. Ему нравилось, когда под ним вот так стонали и изгибались навстречу прикосновением. Погрубее он тоже любил, но Артур сейчас был таким трогательно смущенным – пожестче можно будет и потом, когда он обучит мальчишку.

Ловкая рука быстро справилась со шнурком и скользнула внутрь. У Артура подогнулись колени, когда он ощутил, как сильная рука уверенно огладила чувствительную головку и прошлась по стволу. Когда датчанин сделал всего лишь несколько движений, Артур, опустив голову и залившись краской от стыда, бурно кончил тому в руку.

Уже? Дания внимательно посмотрел на красного мальчишку, тщетно пытающегося спрятать глаза. Девственник… Хенрик расплылся в хищной улыбке. Какая же вкусность попалась ему в руки, спасибо вам, боги!

Англия мелко дрожал, переживая недавний оргазм и постепенно осознавая ситуацию. Он только что кончил в руку врага, и тот видел его в момент слабости! Мальчишка всхлипнул и попытался выдраться из железной хватки. Теперь ему остается только покончить с собой, но у Дании были другие планы на него.

Перехватив брыкающегося мальчишку, он потащил его к кровати, без стеснения ухитрившись вытереть по дороге запачканную ладонь об приспущенные штаны Англии. Сгрузив мальчишку на кровать, он с удовлетворением осмотрел добычу. Артур прятал глаза и вообще пытался слиться с покрывалом – но без магии это было сложно.

Когда тяжелое тело опустилось рядом, Англии пришлось открыть глаза. Дания лежал рядом, откровенно осматривая его. Заметив, что Артур открыл глаза, Хенрик весело оскалился:

\- Понравилось?

\- Иди ты! – с обидой отвернулся Англия, против своей воли снова краснея.

\- Значит, понравилось, - резюмировал Дания, просто-таки неудержимо улыбаясь. Ситуация нравилась ему все больше и больше. Такой смущенный и краснеющий Англия, облизывающий пересохшие от волнения губы… Мысли датчанина потекли в определенном направлении. Нечасто ему удавалось получить подобное удовольствие, все же все девчонки, не говоря уже о парнях, нечасто соглашались сделать это, но ведь Англия ничего не знает о сексе…

Он быстро разделся, чувствуя на себе заинтересованный взгляд Англии. Пусть смотрит и сравнивает – мальчишка еще не скоро дорастет до подобного великолепия. Худощавое тело, на котором прекрасно просматривались мышцы – все же работа в море требует силы и выносливости. Англия еще не скоро станет таким – разве что через несколько столетий, не раньше.

\- Чего смотришь? Если хочешь еще, так раздевайся, – он усмехнулся, наблюдая, как мальчишка мужественно пытается удержать себя от явно неверного шага – пытается, но видно же, как ему хочется повторить вновь недавно пережитое ощущение. Дания не собирался ему помогать. Он прилег на кровать рядом, закинув руки на голову и лениво наблюдая за колебаниями мальчишки.

\- Если передумал, тогда я ложусь спать, – он даже бесстыдно зевнул, скрывая ухмылку. Англия, наконец, решился и потащил со спины свои лохмотья. Потом штаны. И вот, наконец, он остался совсем без одежды под оценивающим взглядом.

Недурно, совсем недурно. Дания хотел бы, чтобы Англия всегда оставался в его власти – по крайней мере, хотя бы тех пор, пока не вырастет – мальчишка обещал превратиться в очень интересного мужчину.

\- И… что? – Англия сглотнул, стараясь не смотреть в сторону… в сторону, которую бесстыжий датчанин и не думал прикрыть, хотя все нормальные люди никогда бы и не подумали выставить эти места на обозрение! Но взгляд то и дело возвращался туда, как приклеенный. Он больше, чем у Артура, даже несмотря на то, что еще не встал полностью. Ну, Артур так думал. Он никогда никого не видел раздетого, и сейчас этот факт сильно мешал, смущая его.

\- Если хочешь, чтобы тебе было хорошо и еще лучше, ты должен помочь мне, – от предвкушения зрелища у него поднялся еще немножко, а на головке показалась прозрачная капелька смазки. Англия с некоторым испугом смотрел на это.

\- Что?

Дания хрипло засмеялся и качнул бедрами.

\- Возьми его в рот.

В рот? Его? Англия побледнел. Но ведь это просто совершенно ужасно! Дания твердо посмотрел ему в глаза и снова немного пододвинулся к нему. И Артур решился. Наверное, так все делают, просто он не знает, ведь это сейчас его первый раз…

Нет, он, конечно, знал в теории, что нужно делать, иногда подглядывая за парочками в деревне, злясь на себя и краснея. Но ведь рядом не было никого, кто бы мог объяснить, что происходит с его телом…

Мальчишка наклонился и влажно лизнул гладкую головку. Датчанин дернулся и глухо застонал сквозь зубы. Артур испуганно отпрянул:

\- Я что-то не так сделал?

Хенрик криво улыбнулся.

\- Все правильно, малыш. Не останавливайся.

Да, как же давно ему не делали подобного… Осторожные движения мягкого язычка возносили его на небеса, даруя блаженство. Неопытный мальчик, но, тем не менее, Англия словно угадывал, что же может понравиться нежданному любовнику…

Необычный вкус, совершенно не похожий ни на что. Однажды Англия, страшно смущаясь, лизнул пальцы, на которых еще оставался его сок после самоудовлетворения. Просто из любопытства. Он тогда был сладковатый и даже довольно приятный на вкус. Сейчас на языке был слегка горький, немного соленый вкус Хенрика, он не был противным, нет, просто отличался от всего, что Артур пробовал раньше. 

Сказать по правде, делать так ему даже понравилось – парень так реагировал на его прикосновения – наверное, ему очень нравилось. И вот это делал со взрослым именно он. Он заставлял Данию стонать и изгибаться под его прикосновениями, но Хансен, в обычное время такой противный, сейчас даже выглядел красиво. Правда, на его теле было много шрамов – он много воевал. Самый ближайший был на животе, и Англия, осмелев, легко погладил его, касаясь кончиками пальцев. Дания распахнул глаза и быстро перехватил его руку.

\- Хватит, – он постарался улыбнуться и смягчить хриплый голос, чтобы не пугать Артура еще больше – тот и так сжался в комочек, боясь, что опять сделал что-то не так. Но не признаваться же мальчишке, что от одного ласкового движения он чуть не кончил? Тихий смешок, и Англия, вскрикнув, оказывается распластан по кровати, трогательно прикрывая ладонями пах. Дания качает головой и с силой разводит его руки. Тогда мальчишка закрывает глаза, но тут же их распахивает в восхищении, рот открыт в немом крике, но у Артура просто горло перехватило, и он не может издать ни звука, как не пытается. Но прикосновение влажного, гибкого языка оказалось слишком приятным – пока что самым приятным, что было в его жизни.

Хенрик понимающе ухмыльнулся и быстро построил план. Мальчишка слишком неопытен и не умеет еще сдерживаться. Значит… Значит, нужно продлить время его разрядки.

Англия вскрикивает, когда Дания берется за дело всерьез. Тонкое тело изгибается на кровати от непривычного, слишком сильного наслаждения, что заставляет его совсем терять разум и лишь подаваться навстречу этому горячему рту. Несмотря на то, что он недавно кончил, Артур не может сдержаться дольше и обмякает на кровати, сраженный сильнейшим в своей жизни оргазмом. Дания довольно щурится и сплевывает на пальцы мальчишескую сперму. Вот и смазка. Теперь пришло его время получать удовольствие.

Артур не протестует, когда в него протискивается скользкий и липкий палец – у него просто нет сил. Он лишь приподнимается на подламывающихся руках и шире раздвигает ноги, наблюдая за сосредоточенным датчанином. Когда в него входит второй палец, Англия протестующее вскрикивает и дергается, но Хенрик придерживает его за бедра:

\- Тшшш, боль сейчас пройдет.

Погодите, это он сейчас ТУДА войдет? Артур жмурится от стыда, но в то же время чресла омывает жаркая волна возбуждения от движений пальцев внутри. Артур хныкает и подается вниз, желая их повторить. Почему именно этот несносный человек дарит ему столь восхитительные чувства? Ощущения такие разные, но, тем не менее, каждое возносит его на небеса.

Дания довольно ухмыляется, когда мальчишка с тонким вскриком дергается и движется ему навстречу. Неужто так нравится? Третий палец проходит туже, но Артур не замечает этого, он со вскриками мечется по кровати, закрыв глаза. Но хватит! Довольно только Англии получать удовольствие!

Хансен слюной смазывает себя и, придерживая мальчишку за бедра, начинает погружение внутрь. От сладкой, сокращающейся тесноты перед глазами мелькают разноцветные вспышки, Артур тонко, беспомощно вскрикивает в ответ на каждое его движение, и каждый его крик молнией отдается в паху, усиливая удовольствие.

Даааа… Датчанин вошел так глубоко, как только смог и замер на несколько секунд, наслаждаясь. Артур под ним дергался, ресницы мокрые, а губа прокушена до крови. «Нужно немного подождать», - появляется мысль где-то на краю сознания, и Дания начинает осторожно покачивать бедрами, лишь немного расширяя мальчишку, потом наклоняется к нему и целует.

Губы Артура соленые от слез и крови, но сейчас он охотно позволяет себя целовать, лишь чтобы отвлечься от боли, вспышками пронзающей его непривычное к подобному обращению тело.

\- Больно… - всхлипывает он, вцепившись в Хенрика, как утопающий в кусок дерева, лишь бы удержаться на плаву.

Но Дания не может уже сдерживаться - внутри слишком хорошо и жарко, чтобы он мог оставаться там дольше, невыносимо хочется двигаться, и он шепчет:

\- Прости…

И начинает сразу же быстрые движения, мощно, чувствуя, как по спине вниз сбегают струйки удовольствия, заставляя волосы на загривке подниматься дыбом. Англия под ним мечется с криками, но не похоже, чтобы от боли – глаза горят восторгом, когда он чувствует от каждого движения Хенрика дикое удовольствие, что поднимает его все выше и выше…

Дания, выйдя на секунду, закинул ноги мальчишки себе на плечи и вновь ворвался внутрь. Теперь получалось войти глубже, все чувствовалось куда острее. Англия притянул его к себе, жадно целуя. Похоже, ему не доставляло никакого дискомфорта то, что его практически согнули пополам.

Но теперь его член так плотно зажат между их животами, а внутри Дания движется так жарко и совершенно правильно… Артур откидывает голову, начиная задыхаться, и Хенрик тут же приникает к его шее, расцвечивая бледную кожу яркими укусами. И это новое, немного болезненное удовольствие срывает Англию в новый оргазм, нещадно пытая юное тело удовольствием. Дания из последних сил сделал еще несколько движений в ставшее таким тесным тело и последовал за Артуром.

Дания еще недолго был хозяином Англии – в 1042 году со смертью короля Кнуда Великого, Хенрику пришлось покинуть Артура. Но тот недолго был свободным – в битве при Гастингсе Англия вновь оказался завоеван. И лишь спустя много лет, когда он, наконец, вырос и прогнал захватчиков со своей земли, Артур стал свободным. Но он всегда вспоминал Данию, который научил его быть сильным и никогда не плакать. Никогда не сдаваться и всегда стремиться к победе!

Теперь, вспоминая это, Англия улыбается, совершенно не слушая выступающего сейчас Альфреда, хотя вот как раз его слушать надо, чтобы оценить очередную глупость, что сморозит американец. Но случайный взгляд в окно уводит его мысли прочь от курса доллара – снежинки медленно кружатся, опускаясь на землю. Совсем, как тогда. Но сколько зим уж прошло с того времени? Слишком много…

Дания лениво скользит взглядом по присутствующим – ему просто невыносимо скучно. Но при одном взгляде на Англию он подбирается, с губ датчанина не сходит хищная ухмылка – и Артур вздрагивает, едва только видит ее.

\- Ты все еще танцуешь в честь наступление зимы? – Хансен прижимает Артура к стене, едва только они выходят из конференц-зала. Англия криво улыбается.

\- Зимовой давно ушел, Хенрик. Я больше не занимаюсь подобным.

\- А еще я знаю, что у тебя есть домик на том самом месте, где мы жили когда-то, – датчанин довольно ухмыляется, едва только Кёркленд заливается краской. Как тогда.

Это повторяется каждый год, стоит только выпасть снегу. Он будит разные воспоминания, заставляя Артура мечтательно улыбаться. Как же давно это было…


End file.
